This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides high strength dissolvable structures for use in a subterranean well.
It is frequently useful to actuate, or otherwise activate or change a configuration of, a well tool in a well. For example, it is beneficial to be able to open or close a valve in a well, or at least to be able to permit or prevent flow through a flow path, when desired.
The present inventors have developed methods and devices whereby high strength dissolvable structures may be used for accomplishing these purposes and others.